


Acting the Scene

by enemy_xands



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, The Looney Tunes Show
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fetish Clothing, Fluff, Mild Kink, PWP, Pegging, Rimming, Rubber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/enemy_xands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina tries to dom Daffy--*tries*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know...

 

Tina entered the bedroom wearing a white cotton button-down shirt paired with a latex pencil skirt.

 

Not that Daffy noticed, since she was behind him. And he was tied up. And blindfolded.

 

Tina thought her efforts felt wasted, but she felt sexy to herself and that was all that mattered.

 

The scene was set like a demented ceremony: candles (even though the room light was on, otherwise Tina couldn't see shit), towels, milky white bottles of lube, and a large, red rubber cock standing upright. And Daffy was the centerpiece of it all, his feathers faintly trembling.

 

“Can I at least take the blindfold off?” he whined.

 

“You know the rules, if you take the blindfold off you have to get gagged instead.” Tina wished that Daffy would acquiesce to that at least. He hadn't stopped talking and kvetching since they started a few minutes ago.

 

“But if I'm gagged, how will I breathe?”

 

Tina sighed.

 

She wordlessly grabbed Daffy's hips and ground against his ass. He seemed to relax at that, so she stroked his back and ran her fingers through the dense black feathers. He shivered under her touch and drooped a little.

 

Tina reached up and ran her hands down his arms, his sides, and finally rubbing his hips again. She caressed and pinched at his front and his arm pits until the duck squirmed and giggled. Her hands went lower and rubbed the head of his dick, slowly peeking out from its shaft.

 

“That tickles!” Daffy said but was cut off by a sharp groan.

 

Tina smiled into his back, then adjusted his bonds and bent him over. She knelt down too, and turned her head sideways against Daffy's opening. He shivered a little then gasped when she plunged her tongue into his ass. Daffy gasped and clenched around her wriggling tongue. The sensation caused a fire of excitement in her belly, but she rubbed her hands up and down Daffy's thighs to get him to relax. He unclenched slowly until she was able to move her tongue around again and explore.

 

He tasted cleaner than she expected—she had demanded that he shower thoroughly, but when did Daffy ever actually listen to her? Her back up plan was to spank him if he didn't, but by then she would have already licked him... she shuddered internally.

 

After a few minutes, Tina rose and adjusted Daffy's straps until he unceremoniously fell across the table with a thud. He grumbled and she flipped him on his back.

 

“Legs up,” she commanded firmly. For once, Daffy did as told the first time. He cast a worried glance over at the red cock then back to Tina, who was hiking up her skirt.

 

Under Tina's latex number was a harness. She slipped it off to attach the cock and, after fumbling with the straps, managed to get it back on. It felt so unusual and heavy around her waist; she swung her hips and it smacked loudly against Daffy's legs. She laughed at his yelps and let the dick bounce against his stomach. She grabbed his ankles and dragged him down closer.

 

Tina grabbed one of the bottles of lube—why did they even have more than one?--and prepped her new dick. She pushed two slick fingers into Daffy's asshole and pumped and stretched him. After a minute he was moaning, and she added another finger. Then he was squirming under her and gripping the table, face twisted with half-pleasure and half-pain.

 

Tina decided he was ready. She took her fingers out and pressed the very tip of the cock against his opening. Daffy looked down and focused on a singular point behind his blindfold as she pushed in slowly.

 

“Wait—wait!” he gasped.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“What's my motivation?”

 

Tina blinked. “Ex...cuse me?”

 

“What's my motivation? You said it was a scene, right? Am I terrified, happy, thrilled, ashamed?” Daffy made accompanying faces.

 

“Um... you're mildly ashamed, but kind of enjoying it. I think. Yeah.”

 

To Tina's surprise, Daffy pulled off a convincing shame-filled expression while wantonly balancing his legs on her shoulders and exposing more of his ass. Tina felt herself throbbing against the cock attached to her as she thrust into him, never breaking eye-contact.

 

She wasn't sure if Daffy's moans and gasps were real or if he was just “acting” some more, but they eventually smoothed out into one long needy moan. He thrust against her, taking the dick a lot better than she thought he would. She could almost feel his heat around her every time he clenched too tightly, feel his breath against her chest as he huffed and puffed with her every movement. Her thrusts came harder and faster as her own orgasm built up, and she realized her own throaty noises were mingling with his.

 

Daffy threw his head back and screamed like Tina had never heard him before. He arched up and his seed spurted on his stomach and chest; he shuddered and Tina thrust into him once, twice, thrice before pulling out carefully.

 

She hovered over him and they stayed like that for a few minutes before Daffy broke the mood.

  
“And... scene. Cut! Do we need another take?” He took off his blindfold before even asking.

 

Tina chose to believe that was Daffy's way of asking for more. She removed the cock and harness, the fur around her pussy slightly matted and damp. She caught Daffy licking his lips and she smirked.

 

“Maybe later, but for now we need to... clean up.”


End file.
